Out of Control
by TwilightAddict123
Summary: When Bella meets her singer in the same spot as Edward, she won't let anything stop her from killing the young girl. How will the Cullens react when they discover Bella's lost all control? No Nessie. Jacob can go die in a hole sorry team jacob ExB RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Control**

**Everything belongs to me... just kidding they belong to the mastermind behind the most wonderful books in the world...Stephanie Meyer... Delilah is mine though!!! Read and review please!!! Hope you like it !!!**

BPOV

It's kinda weird, being here again. Back where it all began, 20 years ago. Nothing has changed much. Forks is still the small, charming, rainy town it used to be. I haven't changed much. Except for the fact that I am now a vampire. I am still hopelessly in love with Edward.

And here I am. Back in the same school, same classroom, sitting at the same seat, where my life changed forever. The only thing is, I have this class alone. No Edward, no Alice, I have to suffer through biology by myself.

And to make it worse, a new student is coming today. And, ironically, the only seat left, is the one beside me. I'm no longer a newborn, even when I was, I had super self control, but no _vegetarian _vampire is ever really comfortable in a room full of humans, let alone beside them. I have to admit I'm a little nervous, I mean, this is the same spot where...you know... I don't know how I'd react if that happened to me.

The teacher walks in the classroom with a small, blond hair girl behind him, she's looking at the floor, shy, I'm guessing.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today, her name is Delilah Scott."

He points at the chair beside me, and quietly tells her to sit down.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the open window—it wasn't raining today—blowing her scent in my face.

It was the most, delicious, mouthwatering, beautiful scent I have ever smelt. It was almost...tropical. Like she came from Hawaii or someplace like that. It was so powerful. I couldn't think of anything else but her, or her blood to be precise.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to have her blood in my mouth, down my throat...My throat is burning. The worst it's ever been. Was it like this for Edward? I feel bed now for all the things I put him through. This is horrible!

When she sat beside me, I thought I would attack her right in front of all the students. I couldn't. Not here. Not when everybody is looking. I have to do it. I have to taste her blood. After school. No one can stop me. I won't let Alice or Edward, or any of my family stop me.

I have to...I can't stop...


	2. Capture

**Capture**

**OMG!!! Someone reviewed my story!!! Thank you 1ceinabluemoon!!! I didn't expect someone to review so quickly!!! **

APOV

The vision was horrifying. It is one of those things you never forget, you are scared for life. Bella, hunched over the body of a pretty blond girl, the blood...How could Bella do this? I thought she had better control. I have to stop her...

BPOV

Biology was my last period. Thank god. I have little time to lure her away, take her into the woods, bite...I can see her at the end of the hall, perfect.

What has gotten over me? I'm not usually like this. Am I becoming the wild, out of control, newborn I never was? Will this be the end of my vegetarian lifestyle? Will Edward still love me after what I will do this poor girl...?

EPOV

Finally, math is over. I can be with the love of my life again. The last period is always the hardest, it's the only one we don't have together. And it's _our_ class. The place where it all started. The place where I first laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world.

I love Bella so much...

BPOV

I snap out of my moment of clear thought when _her _scent hit me. I lost all common sense. Nothing else mattered, she was my target, and vampires have perfect aim...

APOV

I'm almost there! Why does she have to be at the other side of the school, and why do all these humans have to limit be abilities! I'm so close. A little faster...

I reach the spot where I saw her talk to the girl, but she's already gone, I can still smell their scents. Vampires are good at tracking...

BPOV

"Delilah?" I ask her, trying not to scare her. Not here.

She looks up. Her eyes widen a bit when she sees me. "Uh...Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm new this year too, but you're newer, so, come on, I'll walk with you to the parking lot."

"Why?"

Of course she asks that. How will I answer? Think Bella, think...

"Because...we can talk...and I don't have very many friends here, and, I don't think you do either, so we should get to know each other."

"Oh...Okay then..." Yes! She bought it...God, I feel like a horny teenager trying to sneak out to a college party.

We start walking toward the lot. She is walking right beside me. I can feel the warmth coming from her. I can hear her heart beat. I can smell the delicious blood that made me make the decision to take away her life, to quench my burning thirst...

**So??? Was it good? Or was it bad and disappointing? Hope it wasn't!!! **

**Don't worry...I'm not one of those authors who won't update unless I get a certain amount of reviews, I find that really annoying...but I understand it.....so anyway, I will update soon, **

**with or without reviews...but reviews are really awesome!!!! so please if you could maybe leave a suggestion, like where you want this story to go...that would be amazing!!!**


	3. Authors Note!

**Ya, I know, stupid authors notes...I hate them to. **

**I have some ideas on where to go next on this story, but I'm not sure. So...maybe you could help me out a little bit by telling me where you want this story to go???**

**PLEASE!?!**

**Check out my other story: _Text Messaging_ **

**It's really good, I think. So...Ya...**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
